The Breakfast Club continued
by benderthecriminal
Summary: What happened after that Saturday in detention? Did anything change when they saw each other on Monday? Hoping to make this quite a long story, please read and review Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After that strange day in detention, everything changed. John and Claire met up nearly every day, Claire would sneak out of her house at midnight and they'd go for a walk together. Andy and Allison also stayed close and regularly met up. Although they were all friends now, they still hung out with their old friend groups in school. They agreed it would be easier, at least until the end of the year. They still spoke to each other occasionally, and sometimes they'd sit by each other in lessons or at lunch.

But for John, things changed at home too. His dad lost his job and became more violent towards him and his mother. He continued to just sneak out of his bedroom window to avoid his dad, but when he knew his dad was kicking off he didn't like to leave his mother alone with him.

One day, John went for a walk with Claire after school. When he came back it was about 5.30pm.

"Where've ya been Johnny boy?" John recognized his father's tone, this wasn't good.

"Just out." He tried to avoid conversation while he walked towards his room.

"Hey! Get me a beer son!"

John walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. "There's none here, you're all out."

"All out? You been stealing from me boy?!"

"No, dad. Maybe if you just didn't sit on your ass and drink all day you'd have some left."

"You what?!"

That was it. John knew what was coming. He father stood up and walked towards him. John wasn't scared, he didn't run. He stayed there and stood his ground.

Andy was sat in his room doing some homework when he heard a knock at his window. He walked over to it and looked outside. John was stood on his lawn, holding a six pack of beer. He looked pretty rough. Andy nodded at him and moved away from the window. He grabbed his jacket and went downstairs.

This became a common occurrence lately. Whenever John had any problems with his dad he'd always come to Andy. He didn't want Claire to worry or pity him so he didn't like to go to her. But with Andy it was different. He didn't ask any questions, he'd just grab a beer and drink with him.

John was looking pretty bad this time, his dad usually hit him where you wouldn't see the bruises. But John had a black eye already. He sat there on a wall next to Andy, holding the side of his stomach as he drunk, Andy suspected he'd hurt his ribs too.

John was drinking his beer pretty fast, Andy was starting to get worried. He didn't usually ask John much about his dad, but he felt he should this time.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing. Drink up." John was on his third beer, Andy hadn't even finished his first.

"Look John, maybe you should just go to bed and we can talk in the morning before school."

"I don't want to talk Sporto, I want to drink."

"I just think that maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much when you're feeling like this."

John finished his can of beer and threw it across the street. He stared at Andy, grabbed another beer and walked up the street. Andy attempted to follow him.

"Bender!" He shouted.

John stopped and turned around. "Do not try to follow me Andy. I mean it." He walked off again, and left Andy standing by the wall, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning left early for school. He went round to John's to try and catch him before he left. Andy waited for a little while, but there was no sign of John. John lived in a small house; there was a ground floor and a basement, no upstairs. Andy walked around the back of the house, to John's window. The curtains were open so he looked inside. John wasn't there.

He gave up and went to school, where he managed to find Claire, she was the only one he could ask about this right now without anyone saying anything.

"Hey Claire, can I have a word?"

"Uh yeah of course." They walked away from Claire's group of friends. "What is it Andy?"

"Have you uh, seen John today?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering. What about last night?"

"No I saw him afterschool but that was it. Is something wrong?"

Andy explained to Claire what he knew. Claire was worried, but neither of them could do anything right now.

At lunch, Brian came running up to Andy's table. Andy's friends laughed but Andy got up and walked out of the cafeteria with Brian.

"Did you hear?!"

"Hear what?"

"About John? You didn't hear? Everyone's talking about it!"

"Brian what the heck are you talking about?!"

"He came into school drunk."

Together, they had managed to get John back to Andy's house. Luckily his parents were out. John sat on the sofa while Claire, Andy, Allison and Brian stood in the kitchen. Andy had told them all about last night, he had to. Truth is, John looked like he had new bruises now.

They managed to sober John up and take him up to Andy's room. When his parents came home, Andy went down and told them they were working on a science project.

When he came back upstairs, armed with cola and chips, John was talking to Claire.

"Look Sweets, I'm fine. It's just a couple o' bruises."

"John you're covered in them! And you went into school drunk!"

"I wasn't that drunk."

"Then what's this?" Claire held the empty bottle of vodka John had hidden in his coat.

"Look I was out last night, I got drunk, I fell and I ended up going to school ok. It's no big deal."

Claire looked at Andy. He sighed, "look Bender, I told them about last night. I had to I'm sorry."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sporto." John stared at Andy, his face expressionless.

"Baby, it's ok. I know."

John shook Claire's hand off him. "You guys know nothing." He stood up, shook his head, and left.


End file.
